


you've hit a wall and it's not your fault

by orphan_account



Category: Gintama
Genre: Anal Sex, Comeplay, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Group Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You do what you have to. We all have our moments. (See notes for better explanation of warnings.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you've hit a wall and it's not your fault

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Gintoki is involved in this situation because of money. He doesn't want to, but needs the money, so he does it anyway, which is why I'm hesitant to classify this as Rape/Noncon but I felt that it needed the warning anyway. It's actually closer to dubcon but you know, this kind of thing is pretty touchy and I don't want anyone to read something they're not comfortable with. Other than that, his hands are tied and he's blindfolded, there's a fairly detailed description of his helplessness and overwhelmed senses, and some misogynistic/gendered slurs. If any of this might bother you, please don't read, I don't want anyone made uncomfortable.
> 
> Yeah I'm sorry about this. Title from "The Silence" by Bastille.

“What if we fill you up, yeah?” the boss whispers in his ear. He gives a twist of his lube-sticky fingers and a jolt shoots down Gintoki’s spine and he has to fight hard to hold back a whimper. “Disgusting little shit… You want our cocks, don’t you, slut? Hmm? I wanna hear you say it.”

He hesitates, because yeah, he does what he has to – but this is a bit much. He’s not afraid to do what’s necessary to put food on the table for Shinpachi and Kagura but…

And then, abruptly, the man slaps him across the face. “You want your money?” he whispers, and he pinches one of Gintoki’s nipples. The pain is hard and fast, and Gintoki grunts under his breath. “Say it.”

He can feel the heat and humiliation rising in his face, but he closes his eyes and tips his head back. “I want your cocks,” he says, and he wants to  _die_ , but he thinks of Shinpachi and Kagura, thinks about how he’s taken them from what they have left of their families and how they have no idea how little food they actually have and how hard he works to make sure they can just stay fed every day, and it steels him a little.

“Tell me what you want, you little whore.” The man pulls his fingers out and wipes them on Gintoki’s shirt, which is unbuttoned but still hanging off him. “In detail. Let the guys hear it all.”

Gintoki opens his eyes to glance at the men lining the room. So many of them are hard already, the lines of their dicks showing through their thin pants. It makes him want to throw up.

He’s read enough porn to answer this question though, knows exactly what they want to hear. He slides his arms over his head and meets the eyes of the man who’s paying him and says, in as deep a voice as he can muster, with his eyes half-lidded and his legs spread wide, “I want you all to fill me up. I want you to come inside me until I’m dripping from my ass. I want you to use me for whatever you want. Make me your slave.”

Off to the side, one or two men groan and whimper, and Gintoki wishes he could be proud of that but his eyes are still locked in with the gaze of the man on the bed, whose face is slowly spreading into a smile. He gives Gintoki’s ass a sudden, sharp slap and backs away from the bed. “Well done, slut,” he praises him, and the words make Gintoki sick. “Alright, boys, now, no more than one at a time inside him until I say so, got it? And… go.”

And suddenly the men are rushing at the bed, the mattress dipping under their weight, and Gintoki grabs hold of the sheets to keep himself balanced but there’s no point because a moment later his senses are all overwhelmed by the scent and sound and sight of desperate,  _desperate_ men. One of them wrenches his arms harder above his head while another ties his wrists to the bedframe. There are suddenly three or four dicks right in his face, rubbing against his cheeks, pressing against his lips, and he turns his face automatically only to get a hard slap in retaliation. Then suddenly there are fingers inside of him – more than before, and without warning – and when he gasps in shock, someone forces their dick into his mouth.

There are at least three fingers inside of him, wet with lube as they stretch him open, and the dick in his mouth gets pushed in to the hilt, and he’s choking, he can’t breathe, and someone’s ripping the bedsheets and wrapping a makeshift blindfold over his eyes, and he can feel the panic rising in his chest, because his hands are trapped and he can’t breathe and he can’t even  _see_ and he’s trapped and he can’t get away and –

He lashes out with a foot and feels it connect with something solid, followed by a loud howl and collective laughter from the group. The dick in his mouth isn’t moving, it’s just sitting there, filling him up and bringing tears to his closed eyes and making it impossible to breathe, choking him, and he’s panicking, he can’t keep a hold of himself, there’s nothing he can do, and someone’s slapping his ass, and someone else is howling about a dumb whore, and the fingers in his ass curve  _just_ the right way, and he’s overwhelmed. The panic isn’t going away, and he can’t control himself, he feels like he’s about to lose everything and just pass out, and then –

“All right, all right, boys, calm down!” The dick in his mouth is pulled away and the fingers in his ass freeze in place and suddenly everyone else’s hands pull away from him. He gasps for air and the panic settles a little, his overwhelmed senses calming a bit.

“Let me rephrase that,” the man in charge says dryly. “No more than one on the bed until I say so.”

“But—!” someone protests, but they’re quickly cut off by a wave of tension that rolls through the room that Gintoki can sense without even needing to see.

“If you don’t want to follow my rules,” the boss says cheerfully, “then you don’t have to take part. Got it?” After a pause, he laughs, “Good. Now, you there, get your dick out of his face, the rest of you get off the bed. You all can  _watch_ for now. Okay, now go ahead.”

The bed seems to float upwards as everyone retreats, and at almost the exact same moment the fingers inside of him press at just the right spot and in his daze he can’t hold back the moan that presses up through his throat and out his mouth. The fingers spread and pull and stretch and it feels  _so good_ that he just might break…

“Boss?” asks who he presumes to be the guy with his fingers in Gintoki’s ass. “Can I? Please?”

“Tell him how he looks,” the boss responds, “and then you’re free to do whatever you want.”

The bed shifts and suddenly there’s hot breath on Gintoki’s face and a voice in his ear, saying, “You fucking little slut, your ass is wide open and red and gorgeous. It’s  _begging_ for my dick, haha, your ass wants my dick  _so bad_ that it's funny, really. You gonna take it for me? You gonna take my dick, you little slut? Tell me you want it.”

“I want your dick,” Gintoki says, half-mumbling because he can feel his face heating up again. He has to do it, he  _has_ to do it. Think of Kagura, of Shinpachi, of Sadaharu who they barely have enough money to buy the right kind of food for these days. Get it together and  _do it_ . “I want you to fuck me, come inside me and fill me up.” His shoulders tense against the restraints and he wishes he could relax but in this situation it just isn’t possible. “Fuck me so hard that you’re the only one I remember even when all the others are doing me.”

“Shit,” the guy whispers, and the bed dips as he backs off and he hears the sound of the lube bottle popping open, and then a second later there’s something pressing against Gintoki’s entrance, and he squeezes his eyes shut even tighter and his arms tense even more, and then, in one long, smooth movement, the guy buries himself in him, and a groan wriggles its way out of Gintoki’s throat.

“Oh, fuck…” the guy pants, and Gintoki tries to stay still, tries not to clench up, but he feels so  _full_ , and it hurts, too, this guy clearly didn’t stretch him enough, and he’s trembling and tired and he just wants to get this  _over with_ .

But the moment passes, and a second later the man is pulling back and then sliding back in. The pace is awkward and fumbling at first, and then slowly it picks up, until the guy is setting a brutal pace, moving too fast and too hard, and he’s slapping against Gintoki’s skin with every thrust in, scraping along his insides and there’s not enough lube and it  _hurts_ . His back arches with the pain and he groans from it, and he can tell it gives all the men around him exactly what they want because he can hear several of them moan. He wonders how many of them are jacking themselves right now and then decides he doesn’t want to know.

And then suddenly his legs are being hoisted up, his ass pulled away from the bed, and his knees get hooked over the other guy’s shoulders. His upper body is digging hard into the bed at the same time that the guy is pushing even harder, even  _faster_ , into his body and he cups Gintoki’s ass in a tight hand before slapping it hard. The guy is panting, whispering, “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” over and over again, and someone hisses, “Look at him take it!” and everyone snickers and somebody moans and it might be Gintoki or it might be one of the uncountable men who are watching the whole scene and he feels like he’s going to explode.

“Hey, you, asshole,” the boss says suddenly, and since the pace of the guy fucking him doesn’t even falter, Gintoki figures he’s talking to someone else. “This is getting a little vanilla. Get back in there.”

“Yes, sir!” someone responds eagerly, and then the bed dips and he feels two knees settle on either side of him and something taps his parted lips. “Open up, babe,” the man says. “And if you bite, you’re fucking dead.”

Gintoki steels himself against a particularly hard thrust from the guy in his ass and then slowly opens his mouth. As soon as it’s open wide enough, the guy shoves himself inside and the smell and scent of desperation hit Gintoki’s senses like a wave. The guy flicks him in the forehead and then, with a cheerful tone, says, “Get to work.”

Gintoki gives the head of the guy’s dick an experimental lick, trying to figure out the shape and size, trying to adjust, and then slowly swirls his tongue around the head. He tries to lift himself enough to take in more, but the guy on his other end has him at such an awkward angle that it isn’t possible, so instead he hollows his cheeks and sucks hard and the guy lets out a long slow groan.

“Oh, fuck, yeah,” the guy moans out with satisfaction, and then he grabs two handfuls of Gintoki’s hair and says, “Wanna see what I can do?” And then he’s shooting his hips forward, and his dick is sinking into Gintoki’s mouth, coincidentally at the same time that the other guy is fucking into him again, and the combined feeling of fullness and the scent and taste and feel of rough hard movement has him groaning against his will. He clenches without thinking on the guy in his ass, who groans and slaps him again.

“Fuck,” the guy hisses. “Not gonna last much longer.”

“Get it over with so the rest of us can get in there!” someone jeers, and the guy fucks into Gintoki harder, rougher, faster, and he cries out again through the dick in his mouth. The guy fucking his mouth moans loudly and buries himself in fully, all the way up, and Gintoki gags and chokes, pubic hair pressing against his nose and all he can smell is sex and then –

“ _Fuck!_ ” The guy fucking his ass cries out and pistons his hips forward one more time and Gintoki can feel him spurting come inside of him, can feel the heat spreading even as the guy slowly lowers him back to the bed, panting hard.

“Fucking hell,” somebody whimpers as the guy pulls out. “Look at him dripping. And that’s only with one guy.”

The guy in his mouth pulls away suddenly, and Gintoki gasps for breath, his chest heaving. Suddenly there are two fingers dipping ever so gently into his ass, and then they pull away before he feels someone tap him on the cheek. “Wanna taste?” asks the guy who he’d been blowing before, and Gintoki knows there’s no point in saying no, so he turns his head and takes the guy’s fingers into his mouth, licking them clean and moaning around them.

“Boss, let us in there, please,” someone begs.

“Hmm,” is the boss’s only response.

“Dirty little whore,” taunts the guy on top of him. “Look how much he likes this, eating out of his own ass. Fucking slut. Look how hard he is.” And fuck, he  _is_ ,his dick straining against his stomach, desperate for attention. He hates himself so much at that moment. “You want my cock, baby? Hmm?”

Gintoki opens his mouth, turns his head and lets the wet fingers still linger around the edge of his mouth, his tongue slowly sliding around his lips and making a show for the men. “You know I do,” he says, keeping his voice low. “Give it to me.”

“Needy, aren’t we?” the guy laughs. “Where you want it, baby? That pretty little mouth? Or down here?” He slaps Gintoki’s already raw ass. “You wanna swallow my come down your throat or down your ass?”

_Fuck_ , he’s not supposed to be given a choice. What if he makes the wrong one? What if whatever he says loses him that little extra money he needs?

But the guy’s hand hasn’t left his ass. He’s cupping the raw, aching flesh and massaging roughly, and Gintoki knows what he wants. “Show them how much I can take down there,” he tells the guy. “Wanna feel all that come inside me, all together.”

“That’s fucking disgusting,” the guy says, but his voice is still cheerful. “Let’s fucking do it.” His weight shifts for a moment and then he says, “Oi, get in here, you asshole.”

“Boss?” another voice asks tentatively.

“Go ahead.”

Then suddenly Gintoki is being wrestled onto his side, wrenching his shoulder hard as it pulls against the restraints, and then his knees are being forced up again and somebody is lying in front of him and there’s someone else behind he hears the lube pop open again and then there’s another dick in his ass and he can’t help it but he  _shudders_ , because fuck, he hates it but it’s still getting to him, and his dick is still painfully hard and rubbing up against the front of whoever just slid inside him and it feels  _so good_ and he  _hates it_ .

“You good?” asks whoever’s behind him, and for a split second he thinks they’re actually asking  _him_ until the guy in front of him grunts an answer of, “Yeah, go ahead.” Gintoki has no idea what that means until he feels something else pressing at his entrance and he has only a second to process the panic when he realizes what’s going on before the guy behind him is pressing his dick in alongside the other.

“Oh fuck,” pants the guy behind him. “Shit.  _Fuck_ , that’s tight.” His hands are on Gintoki’s waist, digging in tight, and his middle finger skirts close to Gintoki’s dick, close enough that it sends a jolt up his spine and he lets out a little whimper.

“Listen to the slut moan,” says the guy in front, and then laughs. “Let’s see what else we can get this baby to do.” Then suddenly he’s rolling them, and Gintoki’s lying on top of the other man, who grunts in protest, and the whole movement sends lines of pleasure to Gintoki’s brain and he moans despite himself.

“What a good little whore,” the one who’s now on top praises him. “Look at you taking this. So fucking hungry for us, yeah? That ass just pulls in anything that comes near it.” He laughs, and gives Gintoki’s ass one last smack. “Now let’s start the engines on this baby.”

Slowly, the guy grinds his hips against the point where they meet and simultaneously all three of them moan, because Gintoki hates it but it’s the best fucking thing he’s ever felt. “Oh, fuck yeah,” mumbles the guy above him, and then he starts to move for  _real_ . The guy underneath him shifts so that Gintoki’s not crushing his face as bad and then grinds his hips up and in and Gintoki gasps and his hands curl into fists, clutching the bars of the headboard while the two men move inside of him. The guy in front drags over that spot inside him and Gintoki moans, letting it drag out long enough to pique the interest of the men watching them.

“Boss, you gotta let us in there,” somebody begs.

“Be patient,” the boss responds.

“Fucking hell, boss, but…” The other hesitates. “I mean look at him take it. He can take more, yeah?”

“I said, be patient,” the boss repeats, and everyone falls silent.

The two men are gripping Gintoki’s waist and hips tightly, and he’s jarred with every sharp thrust from the man above him. He’s never felt so full in his life, and it’s all going straight to his own dick, like sharp electric bolts to his groin, and he’s so painfully hard that he thinks he might burst. He’s so fucking  _desperate_ to come, and no one’s even touched him, but he can tell the two inside of him are close, their movements becoming more erratic, rougher, sharper. The one on the bottom suddenly groans right in Gintoki’s ear and then, with a sudden move upwards, Gintoki can feel him unloading inside him.

“Fuck!” The guy on top is moving even sharper, his fingers digging into Gintoki’s sides too hard, too tight, but there’s nothing he can do to fight it. “ _Fuck_ , you greedy little slut, you just want us all, don’t you?” And then suddenly his mouth is on Gintoki’s, tongue forcing its way inside, and Gintoki kisses him back with all that he has, and the shift in weight has him coming at a deeper angle, digging in further, harder, and then –

“Oh, holy god,” the guy groans into him, and then he’s coming too, and he moans into Gintoki’s chest as it passes.

Afterwards, the three of them lie there for a little, panting, and then finally the guy on top slides out and gives Gintoki’s ass a little pinch as he moves away. When the guy underneath him pulls out, he feels so empty that it almost makes him miss it, but the sticky, uncomfortable, humiliating feeling of their come inside him almost immediately distracts him.

“Leaking like a slut,” someone comments, and he can feel his face go red. He feels so fucking helpless, but he has no choice. There isn’t any other way. He  _has_ to do this. The fuck does his dignity matter if it means he can make sure that Shinpachi and Kagura are happy and taken care of? He can do this. He has to.

“All right, boys, calm down, back off.” The boss’s voice is carrying a different tone this time when he speaks. “It’s almost your turn. Let’s show you how a real man does it, eh?”

The men snicker and then suddenly the bed dips and a second later the restraints around his hands are looser, until he can pull his hands away completely, whatever was used to tie him up falling away. His shoulders and arms ache when he pulls them down, and there’s a tap on his side and the boss says, “Sit up. Careful not to spill, now.”

Gintoki does what he’s told, clenching hard because he knows better than to piss these guys off. He still can’t see, the blindfold still tied tightly over his eyes, but he can feel the mattress shift as the boss settles in the spot he himself was just in, and then the man says, “All right, now come here.”

Gintoki doesn’t have a chance to ask what that means before the man is grabbing his head and guiding him downwards, and when his lips brush something warm he knows exactly what’s going on. “Ass in the air, kiddo,” the boss says, and Gintoki clenches his jaw but does as he’s told. Now that he thinks about it, he has no idea how old this guy even is. He’s seen him around in some of the bars, but before tonight he’s never been approached by him. Though if he had to hazard a guess, the man could be anywhere from two to three times Gintoki’s age, and if that thought doesn’t just put him on edge.

“All right boys, do what you want with him from that end, just leave that pretty little mouth to the man in charge,” the boss says, and almost immediately there are hands on his ass, spreading him wide for all to see, and someone slaps him, and someone else’s tongue is inside him, and he can’t hold back a whine, his face falling to the bed at the sudden rush of sensations.

“Whoa, now, pretty boy.” The boss taps the side of his face. “Don’t be forgetting you’ve got a job to do up here.”

Gintoki musters up all the energy he can, and lifts his head weakly and reaches out with one hand to find the other man’s dick. The man is almost painfully hard, rigid in Gintoki’s hand, and he carefully guides him toward his mouth, closing his lips over the head and sucking lightly.

“Ah, that hits the spot, yeah?” The man’s fingers are in Gintoki’s hair, pushing it away from his face where it’s sticking with sweat. “Come on, don’t just stop there.”

Someone slaps his ass again and he flinches, but gets back to work, swirling his tongue around and dipping his head slightly before backing off again. It’s not the first time he’s given head for money, and at least this he knows what to do with. The boss groans and tightens his fingers in Gintoki’s hair, and then someone is pressing at his entrance again and a moment later they’re sliding in easily, a mixture of lube and come easing the passage.

Gintoki whines into the boss’s dick as he takes it deep again, nearly choking himself. It’s a rush of sensation, the movement inside him combined with the accumulated semen and the movement of his mouth and the slaps to his ass at any chance someone gets. Pain and pleasure and humiliation blend together and he swallows hard around the boss’s dick and he wants to come  _so bad_ .

The man currently taking him from behind unloads himself with a loud groan and one of his buddies laughs and comments, “Didn’t last long, huh?”

“You wouldn’t either,” the guy snaps as he pulls out, only to be replaced a moment later by someone else. “You’ve got no idea what that feels like.”

“Don’t listen to them,” the boss murmurs, pulling gently at Gintoki’s hair. “Just focus right here, on what you’re doing for me,  _ah_ – right there, god, you’re good at that. You are a little slut, aren’t you?”

Gintoki hums into him and the man laughs. “You’re fuckin’ loving this, aren’t you? Can’t hide it. I know how hard you are. You act all shy but I can see it, you probably wish you could spend all your time full up like this, yeah? How you like having every bit of you used, you fucking slut? How desperate are you for our money? You look fucking disgusting taking my men down like this. That help you sleep at night?”

Gintoki is burning with humiliation and anger, but he can’t do anything about it. Everything is narrowed down to three points – his mouth, dick, and ass, and if he can just make it through this, he’ll be okay. Just keep moving, just keep working…

“Ah,  _fuck_ ,” the boss groans as Gintoki takes him deep once more. “Oh, the hell with it.” And then he grabs Gintoki’s head and sharply shoves his hips up and into Gintoki’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat and he’s gagging hard against it, but he’s powerless to fight it, and the man is fucking his mouth hard, sliding in and out at nearly the same pace as the guy who’s fucking his ass, and then with a hard, definitive movement, he shoves Gintoki’s head down and, with a groan, comes hard into his mouth.

It feels like he comes forever, spilling over Gintoki’s tongue and choking him. “Fuck,” he whispers as he pulls away, and Gintoki almost starts coughing and spitting until the man grabs him hard by the chin and whispers, “You spill a drop of that and you won’t see even a fraction of your money, you hear?”

A wave of nausea passes over him, but he slowly swallows down everything there, trying to fight past the bitter, salty taste. Afterwards, he lets his face fall back to the bed, his head lightly bumping the boss’s slowly softening dick with every thrust from behind. Then for the fifth time someone empties out inside of him and it almost doesn’t feel real, even when the guy pulls out with a disgusting, sickening wet sound.

The boss roughly grabs his hair and pulls his head up. “Roll over,” he instructs sharply, and Gintoki does what he says, spreading his legs like he knows they all want.

“I think his ass has had enough, yeah, boys?” the boss suggests, and several men groan in protest. His next suggestion shuts them up quickly enough, though. “How about we paint the rest of him?” The boss yanks Gintoki’s hair sharply and snaps, “Don’t even think about touching yourself.”

He wants to break down in that moment, that he can’t even find a single spark of relief in the midst of all this, but he lies still as the bed dips all around him, the men climbing on as the room fills with the sound of them jacking themselves over him.

For several long minutes, he just lies there and listens to the sound of them getting off to the sight and smell of his used body and hates himself, and then the first one comes, groaning as his come spurts across Gintoki’s stomach in warm lines. After a few more minutes, it seems to start a chain reaction, and then suddenly they’re all coming, come falling across his chest, his legs, his already leaking ass, his face and hair. The last one drags his wet fingers through Gintoki’s hair and they all laugh before backing away from the bed.

And then the boss says, “Okay, pretty boy, go ahead and finish yourself off.”

He knows there’s no way he’ll last long, but Gintoki practically sobs in relief as he reaches for his dick. It jumps in his hand as he slides his fingers over it, using the other men’s come to speed up his movements. He’s at the edge faster than he can believe, and then with one sharp pull he drags himself over and he actually sobs out loud as he comes over his hand, his own come falling onto his chest and mixing with the rest of it.

Afterwards, he lies there, hand still wrapped around his dick, a dozen other men’s come drying on his body and in his ass, and somebody gives his ass one last slap and he hears them slowly leaving.

A handful of papers fall onto his face, and he hears the boss laugh. “Not bad, boy. Good thing you gave us your card, eh? We’ll be in touch.”

Gintoki has never heard such hateful words in his entire life.


End file.
